Holiday Wishes
by Jay P
Summary: The SSX league plays Secret Santa! Chap. 7 up
1. The Gold Ring *dun dun dun*

This is my 2nd Fanfic so far! Yay This is chapter 1 (well, duh), and I hope it turns out all right. I really hated my first Fic. I should delete it, but who knows? Maybe some twisted person might like it. Oh well. I'm going to spend a lot more time and effort into this FanFic. Ok, I'll shut up and start writing! ~Disclaimer~ Sadly, I don't own SSX Tricky or any of the Brand Names I mention or will mention in further chapters. So please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
The boarders were all called into the main lodge; it was the first day upon arriving at a new course, Mesablanca. It was a beautiful December day and no one wanted to waste it in this dump, sadly they were forced too. To top it all off, the small lodge was hot and stuffy, it had no Air Conditioner or fans so it felt like hell (Remember, Mesablanca is always warm outside). But Rahzel had to have the behavior talks, thanks to Psymon and Luther, to make sure everyone knew the guidelines.  
  
Psymon was playing with his tattoo, laughing at it whenever it told a joke, and as usual, talking to it. "Yeah, I hate these talks too." Psymon started imitating Rahzel talking and did the 'blah blah' motions with his hands. "No, we can't do that! The officials said no more funny business. Hmm, you're right. Technically this won't be funny, it will be hilarious!" Psymon roared in laughter as he started poking his tattoo. Meanwhile Rahzel was very frustrated, tapping his foot with irritation.  
  
"Psymon!" Rahzel called to him, while folding his arms over his chest. "Would you like to share with the rest of the group what is so funny?"  
  
"Sure! What? You want to tell it? Ok, listen up my tattoo is going to tell it." Psymon said as he leaned back in his chair. After about 30 seconds of complete silence Psymon started laughing hysterically again. "Mr. Tattoo, you still make me laugh! Isn't he funny, eh?"  
  
Rahzel sighed while all of the other boarders rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Well, thank you Psymon and thank you Mr. Tattoo for that hilarious joke. Now, for the rest of my lecture." Rahzel cleared his throat and took out his schedule sheet. "We will have 1 week of practice, then we'll start out with the races. You will have about a 2 day rest, and then each one of you will get 1 trick practice before the Showoff venue takes place." Rahzel looked at his watch then looked back up at the SSX league. "Alright, it's 12:00. You've been listening to me for at least an hour now. Go eat lunch and get cleaned and rested up. I need you back here at about 8:00 to talk about another issue. Get outta here now." Most of the boarders shuffled outside except for the ones that were asleep from Rahzel's speeches, or the ones that were socializing with others. Rahzel sighed and slinked down into a chair while he pulled off one of his gold rings on his index finger and laid it on the table. He couldn't stand this ring; it was way to small. But it did look good on him, and it was very expensive.  
  
"Hey Rahzel. Boring speech as usual." Elise said as she stood next to him, her hand on her hip.  
  
"Thanks Elise, it makes me feel so much better when my fans show me support." Rahzel folded his hands over the table and rested his eyes a bit. He hadn't heard Elise leave so he figured she was still there. He opened his eyes, and sure enough she was still in her lets-ruin-Rahzel's-moment mood. "Elise, aren't you the least bit hungry? Or are you dieting and refusing to eat?"  
  
Elise cackled as she brushed a stray piece of hair away from her eyes. "No, I'm going to eat but it takes so much effort to walk back to my bus. I think I'm going to stay here awhile and annoy you." Rahzel muttered thanks and his eyes shifted away from her for a second as he looked out of a nearby window. He noticed Mac and Kaori outside and grinned when Mac hit Kaori on the boob with a snowball. Kaori tackled Mac and stuffed a load of fake snow down his hat. Kaori screamed in mid-laughter as Mac ruffled some newly made snow in her dark brown hair. His focus triggered back on the model before him when she spoke again in her ice-cold voice. "Hey Rahzel, this ring really kicks ass." She grabbed Rahzel's gold ring that he set on the table and brought it up to her eyes for a close inspection. "Looks expensive."  
  
"Damn right. Be careful with it."  
  
Elise gave him an evil glare from her deadly blue eyes. "You always think I'm so insecure. I think I can hold on to a piece of cheap jewelry, thank you very much!"  
  
Standing about 10 feet away, and couldn't help but overhear Elise and Rahzel's conversation, Marisol decided to cheer up Elise's pathetic situation. "Excuse me!" She blurted loudly as she plowed right into Elise, causing Elise to drop the ring.  
  
Rahzel gasped in horror, "No!" he shouted as he tried to pounce on the ring that was rolling towards a vent. He desperately shot himself up off the floor and chased the golden ring, but it was too late. With a 'plunk' and a 'clunk' the ring slid into a crack in the vent a vanished. Rahzel just stood, his mouth hanging open, he was practically in shock.  
  
Marisol smirked and pointed at Elise. "Elise! I'm surprised at your clumsiness! You should be so ashamed!" She chuckled at her victory at making Elise's life a mess.  
  
"You sorority slut! When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you never met me!" Elise threatened as she clenched her hands into fists. "I know you did that on purpose! It's just the thing that a Latin bitch would do!" She said to her blonde enemy.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Ms. Bombshell. I said 'excuse me,' if you didn't notice. I was just going to take a visit to the lady's room. You should have moved!" Marisol exclaimed as she twirled a piece of her long hair.  
  
"Since when have they changed the World-wide rules and let a man enter the women's bathroom?"  
  
"Oh, ouch that one hurt Elise. I think I'm going to go ball my eyes out." Marisol sarcastically stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me while I go back to my bus. Bye!"  
  
'You just wait!' Elise thought to herself. She couldn't stand Marisol! But at the moment she had much bigger problems. She sighed as she looked over at Rahzel who was on his hands and knees looking down into the vent. He didn't move; he just remained like that. 'Maybe I should poke him with a fork and see if he moves.' Elise thought. There was no way she was going to get out of this one, alive anyway. "Um, Rahzel? You okay?"  
  
Rahzel slowly turned and looked at her. His brown eyes were filled with rage. "RIGGS! THAT WAS A $500 RING YOU JUST PISSED AWAY!" He screamed as he clawed the carpet with his fingernails.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" The blonde protested. "That's not fair! It was all Marisol's fault! Blame that whore, not me!"  
  
"This wouldn't happened if you just left my ring on the table! Now I'm going to check for my ring one more time. If I don't see it, you owe me $500 in COLD AMERICAN CASH!" He snapped as he clenched his fists, returning his gaze back down into the vent.  
  
Elise figured Rahzel was in Guy-PMS-land, because she hadn't seen him like this since the time she crashed her snowboard into his car last year. But anyway, there was no way she had $500 right off the spot. "Rahzel, no!" she pleaded. "I don't have 500 bucks! I just spent it fixing my boards up!"  
  
"You should have thought of that before you destroyed my favorite ring." He replied glaring at her. He looked back down at the vent and started digging his fingers in, moving lint and other materials away.  
  
'Great, just great!' Elise thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she quickly turned around to come face to face with JP. "What do you want?" she said harshly. She was not in the mood to deal with a spoiled Frenchman, especially not one named Jean Paul Arsenault. He grabbed her hand, and immediately she tried to pull free, not sure what he planned to do. His firm grip was too strong, "Let go of me!" She said now giving up trying to get free of his hold. He put a finger to his lips to quiet her down. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, something green. He opened her enclose fingers and put the item into her palm, then closed her hand. He looked at her and smiled, she could see his aquamarine eyes vaguely through his Oakley's. "What the?" she asked as she watched JP turn and walk away. She looked into her palm and saw a $500 bill in her hand. Elise was shocked; she wondered why he would give her so much money. Meanwhile, Rahzel got up from his crouching position and got ready to give her one of his world-famous lectures.  
  
"Guess what Riggs!" He exclaimed as he walked toward the beautiful blonde model. "I didn't find it! Surprise, Surprise! I want my money now!" He screamed hovering over Elise. She held out JP's money, and slowly unraveled her fingers to show him she had the cash.  
  
Rahzel's jaw dropped once again. "But, but, you said that," he started as he took a double take at Elise, then at the money she held out for him. "Well, who cares? I'm going to forgive you this time Elise, you're lucky" He grabbed the money out from the boarder's extended hands.  
  
"Oh boy!" She said sarcastically. "The all-mighty Rahzel is forgiving me!" She bowed slightly at him. "Tell me, master, how may I serve you?"  
  
Rahzel just shook his head and walked out of the room, Elise chuckled slightly, and then sighed in relief. She fell back and leaned against a wooden wall; she slid down the surface and into a sitting position on the floor. She hugged her knees, which were up against her slim body. "That was a close one." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes. "Thanks Holeshot."  
  
  
  
Ok! That's all for Chapter 1! In case your confused, or got confused, Bombshell is Elise's nickname in the game and Holeshot is JP's. Anyway, I hope I can get the upcoming chapters updated soon. Until then, Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Bad Idea To Be Late!

Konichiwa Mina-san! Hardy-har-har I'm back with Chapter 2! (Evil grin appears on face) I don't have much to say right now, but who wants to read the author's note anyway? The public deserves the story! So the story I will give you!  
  
  
  
It was about 15 minutes to 8:00 at the Mesablanca lodge; Mac and Kaori were sitting in the lodge, waiting for the rest of the boarders to arrive. He knew they would be later, and he also knew Rahzel would throw a fit. It happened at every single course, and he knew today would be no different.  
  
Kaori looked over at Mac and into his eyes. "Mac, who do you think will be the last one to arrive this time?" She asked. Mac noticed her English was slowly progressing; he remembered last year when they arrived and they were a part of the original SSX league. Her English was very broken and it was hard to understand most things she was saying, but now it was a whole lot better.  
  
Mac shrugged and rubbed his brow. "Well, it used to be Luther, but lately JP has dragged him in on time. Rahzel threatened Psymon that if he was late again he would tell the audience about his cravings for Zoe." Mac sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "It's hard to say now. But I'm guessing it'll be Eddie. He's usually one of the later ones to arrive.  
  
Kaori smiled at him and stroked one of her short pigtails. "Yes, that is a good guess. But I'm thinking that it will Brodi."  
  
"Gee, Kaori. You have little faith in your 'friend.' How do you figure?" he asked, while looking at the entrance, waiting for another boarder to walk in.  
  
"He's been doing a little more meditating than usual. I think he will be late." She said as she laid her hands on the table, tapping her index finger. Mac was staring at her, hoping she wouldn't notice him. 'She's so pretty.' Mac thought. 'If only I could get the courage to ask her out.' Click Mac and Kaori's attention was drawn to the doorway where Brodi stood, showing off his peaceful grin. Mac smirked at Kaori.  
  
"So, what was that you were saying, Kaori?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, ok. I will go with you and choose Eddie as well." She said as Brodi walked up to their table and sat down. "Konichiwa, Brodi-Chan!" She squeaked as she cheerfully welcomed her friend.  
  
"Good evening, friends." Brodi replied as he looked at Kaori and then at Mac. "You two the only ones here?" he asked, searching the room for anyone else that might be hiding in the whereabouts.  
  
Mac nodded and stretched a little from his cramped position. "Yeah, we're guessing who'll be the last one to come in and piss Rahzel off." Kaori glared at him. 'Oops' he thought. He forgot that Kaori didn't like any cussing or "inappropriate" language around her. "I mean, uh, tick." He corrected himself; Kaori smiled to show that she accepted his apology.  
  
"Well, I think everyone will be on time today, my charma was very good today." Brodi stated as he reached up and took off his sunglasses; he placed them safely in his pocket. "Except for maybe one, I had a hard time meditating, so something is sure to go wrong."  
  
"Something always goes wrong." Mac added. More and more boarders were arriving now, as the clock showed 7:53. Psymon and Luther were among them, but it surprised Mac that Luther wasn't with JP. 'How odd.' He thought to himself. Luther was always by JP's side, making sure no one harmed him in any way. His attention was shattered away from Luther when Brodi slightly shook the table when he got up. Mac looked over at the surfer and saw that Elise was joining their table. Mac immediately stood up strait, now that another woman was at the table. He tried to act polite around Kaori as well, but Mac always tried to impress her somehow by "trying" to act cool. Most of the time, he blew it and acted like a total loser. She seemed to like it when Mac was himself so he was making a huge effort to do so. Brodi pulled the chair out for Elise, and she muttered a thank-you as Brodi sat back down.  
  
It was 8:00 sharp now; and Eddie just walked in. "Ha, I told you Kaori! Eddie is the last one!" he said proudly as he playfully yet gently tugged one of her brown pigtails. Kaori laughed and shooed his hand off of her hair.  
  
"Wait a minute." Brodi said as his eyes trailed off and looked around at the boarders and started counting. "Two, four, six, eight, ten, eleven. We're missing one person."  
  
They searched through the faces and spotted an empty chair next to Luther, which was an automatic answer. "JP." Elise said calmly as Brodi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dude, that ain't like Frenchy to be late." Mac said to the others around him. Rahzel walked in the room and stood before the chattering boarders. He looked extremely annoyed. "Wow, I'd hate to be him right now. He better show up like right now if he doesn't want to get his butt chewed off." Brodi, Kaori, and Elise nodded in unison. Elise felt a little sorry for him; she never really knew JP so she had no reason to hate him. Even though both were SSX veterans, they usually kept their distances. Still, after the incident this morning, she hoped Rahzel wouldn't be too hard on him. Even though she knew he would be, she really hoped he wasn't, for JP's sake.  
  
Rahzel smiled at the boarders. 'Well,' he thought. 'Luther and Psymon are here, all is well.' He smiled, now he wouldn't have to yell at anyone. "Well, I'm glad everyone is on time!"  
  
Moby raised his hand like an elementary student would, an evil grin planted on his pierced face. "Moby," Rahzel sighed in frustration. "Go piss, just hurry up."  
  
"Can I go with?" Zoe pleaded as she gave a pinch to Moby's butt.  
  
A little surprised, Moby nervously laughed and dropped his arm back down to his side. "No, no! I don't need to take a leak, mate! It's just that if you haven't noticed yet, out spoiled pretty boy hasn't showed up yet."  
  
Rahzel gave him a puzzled look and noticed as well that the Frenchman wasn't among them. Rahzel sighed and crossed his arms. "Thanks Moby, you brightened up my day already."  
  
"Any day, mate, that's what Moby's here for!" he called cheerfully from the back of the room.  
  
"Well, I knew it was too good to be true anyway, having everyone here together." He said and smoothed out his shirt. "Well, you know the drill. When he comes in I'll give it to him." The boarders exchanged smirks and snickers as they looked at one another. JP was a first to be late and newbies always got hit the hardest. "Beep, Beep! Calm down and back the truck up guys! The SSX board wants us to do a rather 'unique' publicity stunt." Groans and sighs were all present now as each boarder vigorously tried to keep an open mind about Rahzel's speech.  
  
Mac leaned over and whispered in Kaori's ear. "I don't like how he said 'unique.'" She nodded, she seemed a bit nervous about whatever Rahzel was going to tell them. Hell, they all were.  
  
"I know, I know! I'm not crazy for this idea either, but it will give the media something to chat about." Rahzel said, trying to calm down the boarders.  
  
"Just tell us what hell we need to go through, damnit!" Psymon spat as he slammed his fists down on the table.  
  
"Fine! They want each of you to be a Secret Santa for another fellow boarder."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
Hehehe, that's the end of my beautiful chapter 2. It was a little shorter but it's late now and I have to go sleepy. **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz** Night night! 


	3. Obese Dudes & Small Chairs = Suction

Chapter 3 is created! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I laugh at my own pain! Ahem ok I'm all right, sorry about that!  
  
  
  
"A Secret what?!" Psymon blurted out from his spot next to Zoe and Moby. "There's no way in hell you're making me do that! And I don't even know what a Secret Santa is!"  
  
"Oh, come on." Rahzel gestured, but the crazed boarder just simply shook his head 'no.' "It's fun! You pick out a name from this hat," Rahzel grabbed a hat that stood on the table and held it up for everyone to see. "And then you go and buy a gift for that person. Except you have to keep it a secret, no one can know who you have." Psymon slammed his head on the table and banged it there a few times. Rahzel sighed, knowing that Psymon was going to be in one of his difficult moods tonight. "Besides, we don't have a choice."  
  
"No, I do have a choice, and I choose- OUCH!" They psycho-haired man screamed as Zoe grabbed his ear and pulled hard on one of his earrings.  
  
"Come on, Psy." Zoe whispered to him seductively. "What if you get my name, huh?"  
  
Psymon smirked and looked back up at Rahzel, shaking his head 'yes' now, thanks to the streaky-haired woman sitting next to him. "I can make an effort."  
  
Rahzel shot a smile over to Zoe; she was the only one who could make Psymon do what they wanted him to do. "The minimum amount you can spend is $150, and we'll be checking your receipts to make sure. You have 2 weeks until December 23rd, which is when we'll be giving the gifts out."  
  
"$150 bucks mate! You've got to be kidding me!" Moby flung one of his locks of brown hair to the back of his head and glared at the announcer.  
  
"Since you're so anxious to get started, Mr. Jones, why don't you come and pick the first name?" Rahzel said as he extended his arm while holding the hat full of names.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, heavy on the Mister mate." Moby glumly walked up to Rahzel and stuck his hand into the hat of names. 'This is so hard on my ego.' He thought to himself as he grabbed a name and pulled it out. JP. "NO BLOODY HELL!" The young Englishman started panicking and furiously stuffed the name back in.  
  
"MOBY! You can't do that!"  
  
"I'm not giving a present to that little git, I'm telling you that right now!" he screamed as he dug in for another name. He picked another up. Again, JP. "You planned this out didn't you?" He said as he admitted defeat to himself and Rahzel shooed him away. He ripped the slip of paper in shreds and then stuffed the fragments into his pocket. Eddie laughed and raised his yellow visor a little to look at the black man. "What are you looking at?" Moby winced as the redheaded boy continually took glances and chuckled at him. Moby grew angry with this, so finally he slapped his fist unto the palm of his opposite hand to warn the Afro-freak to lay off. Eddie's smile was wiped off instantly and gulped with a hint of fear in his eyes. Moby was amused at this, Eddie was such a computer geek and it was so easy to scare him off. He made a mental note to punch him down while racing in the Quarterfinals.  
  
In the mean time, all the other boarders formed a line behind Rahzel and were drawing names out. Psymon ended up getting someone he liked; most likely Zoe. Elise was last in line, and after Seeiah picked hers and left with a smile, Elise stepped up.  
  
"Well, well, Riggs. Pick a good one." Rahzel said as he raised his baseball cap up so she couldn't see whom she was picking. After ruffling around the slips of paper, she pulled one out; still standing by Rahzel, she took a quick glance at who it was. She was shocked at what the paper wrote out; it was Zoe. "But," she muttered as she looked over at Psymon who was still gazing happily at his slip of paper. 'Who could he be so excited about getting?" the blonde wondered, but she shrugged it off as she crumbled her slip of paper and threw it in a wastebasket two feet away. Elise shared a bus with Zoe and Kaori, so she knew almost everything about Zoe that someone could know. Except why Zoe chose the red facial tattoos, she never found that one out. But it didn't matter; she shouldn't have a too tough of a time finding something for her punky friend.  
  
"Problems, Elise?" Rahzel said as he took the last slip from the hat and then threw the hat back on his table.  
  
"No." She answered with a huff. Rahzel took a quick peek at the name on the slip and smiled; he folded it back up and handed it to Elise. "Hold on there, I don't want another name!" She protested as she slowly backed up from the announcer.  
  
Rahzel laughed. "This is JP's name. Will you give it to him? I don't feel like dealing with him right now."  
  
"Why don't you ask Luther?" She said picking her nails in annoyance.  
  
"You really think I'd trust Luther with a huge responsibility like this?" He asked her.  
  
"And yet you trust me?"  
  
Rahzel sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Not with expensive jewelry I don't. But just give it to him Elise. AND DON'T PEEK!"  
  
Elise quickly jerked the piece of paper from Rahzel's hand, and gripped it in her own hand. Rahzel smirked, and then addressed the rest of the boarders that they could go back to the buses now. Elise rolled her eyes as she saw Luther pathetically trying to get out of his chair. This was nothing new; since Luther was so fat he usually got stuck a lot. She walked over to him and stood behind him, waiting for him to pop out of that chair.  
  
"Errrrrrrrrrrr.. Eeeeek!" Luther groaned and squeaked as he stood up and the chair came right up with him. Elise could have sworn with the sounds he was making that he was constipated. The chair was still attached to his butt. Luther took a knife and tried to pry is ass up, or at least destroy some of the suction that held him down. Unfortunately the knife broke in half. Elise (still standing behind him) cleared her throat and now had Luther's undivided attention.  
  
"Oh, hehehe, hey Elise."  
  
"Hi." Elise raised an eyebrow. "Should I call a doctor there, big boy?"  
  
"No, no. I might have to borrow money from JP cuz I think I need to destroy this here chair in order to be free." Luther had sweat running down his whiskered face; he was must have been really stuck.  
  
"Well, good luck. Speaking of JP, where is he?"  
  
"Oh, yah, he's sleeping." The chunky man said as he flung his uncombed mullet off of his shoulder.  
  
"And you didn't bother to wake him up?"  
  
"Uh, was I supposed too?"  
  
Elise sighed in disappointment. She didn't think Luther was that stupid. "Fine, I'm guessing your bus locks automatically." Luther nodded. "And since you're going to be here for a while, I'm going to take your key, that is if you can get it out without hurting yourself. I need to give JP something."  
  
"Oh, ok. Hold on fer a minute." Luther slowly reached down for his pocket, his expression looked like he was in serious pain. Reaching and searching in his pocket for the key, Luther made little high-pitched noises as a squeak escaped his lips every once in a while. Finally, after a long and hard struggle, Luther squeezed the key out of his pocket, and handed it to the blonde bombshell.  
  
"Thanks, and, do take care of yourself." Elise chuckled as she walked away from her fellow boarder. It amused her every time when he got stuck. She walked out of the tiny lodge and left Luther, who was pondering ideas of how he was going to get out of this chair before midnight. Her stylish black boots crunched through the man-made snow and walked towards JP's bus that he and Luther shared. She always thought about how JP became friends with such a disgrace. 'I mean, JP is this rich, good-looking man, and then there's Luther. JP knows the meaning of the word hygiene, and then there's Luther.' As the Canadian came to the door of the bus, she decided to knock and see if JP was awake. She knocked, no answer. Elise pulled out the key Luther gave her and twisted it into the keyhole. As she heard the lock open, she turned the handle of the door and entered. Kicking off her boots, she searched the bus for a sign of the Frenchman. She noticed how much bigger the bus was compared to hers. A bus like this would be better for her since she had to share with 1 more person than JP. She laughed softly. 'Then again,' Elise thought. 'Luther is about the size of Kaori and Zoe combined.' She quietly tiptoed to the back of the bus, and there were 2 doors. The one on the left was open, and he wasn't in there, so she figured that must be Luther's room. The one strait in front of her, however, was shut. She held her breath and slowly opened the door. 


	4. The shirt never saw it coming...

~ Okay, in this chapter I'm hoping to have the people do more talking, I was re-reading my previous chapters and I decided that I didn't care to much for them. So I'm just going to do this little adjustment, and I hope it turns out then I'm going to change chapters 1-3 a little as well. ~  
  
Elise let out a sigh of relief when she saw JP was still asleep. She didn't want to intrude if he was dancing naked or anything; ideas were popping into her head now and she wished she brought a camera. She tiptoed over to JP, staring down at his sleeping position. He breathed very slowly, strangely, it almost seemed like he wasn't breathing at all.  
  
"JP?" Elise gently shook his sleeping form, not wanting him to be too pissed off when he woke up.  
  
"Mmmm." JP groaned as he stirred in his bed, stuffing his head back into his pillow.  
  
'Well, this is working nicely.' Elise just stared at him, thinking of a "nice" way to wake him up. She wondered if this was a really good idea in the first place, coming in his room and all. JP's back was exposed but black sheets covered his lower half. 'Uh oh, I hope he doesn't sleep naked.' Elise thought about this, she sure as hell didn't want him to suddenly get out of bed with nothing on under. Elise paced back and forth beside his bed as she came up with a plan; she would have to take a quick peak, just to make sure he wasn't in his birthday suit.  
  
'Ok, Elise, easy girl.' Elise bit her lip while slowly grabbed the thin sheets and started pulling them off JP.  
  
  
  
JP's eyes fluttered open when he felt someone touching his back, his vision still very blurry from his recent slumber. Cold, blind, and confused, he felt his cozy warm blankets being slowly lifted off from his body. His focus was slowly making out shapes and colors, and he stared at the person before him. Tall and with very short blonde hair, the predator was definitely a man, or so it looked to JP. Immediately frightened, JP jerked his head up screaming and kicked the figure, knocking Elise flat on her bottom.  
  
"RAPE!!!!" JP screamed as he jumped out of his bed and started smacking Elise with a pillow. "You sick perverted son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
Elise instinctively covered her head in defense, while listening to the frightened man shout threats to her in French.  
  
"JP STOP!!! I'M NOT GOING TO MOLEST YOU!" JP blinked as he recognized the voice, then looked at the model lying down on his floor.  
  
"Elise, do not try that stunt ever again!" JP grabbed his thumping heart, dropped the pillow, and then fell backward onto his bed with relief. "What is wrong with you, woman?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You just attacked me you little bastard!" Elise licked her fingertips and tried to smooth the frizz down off her hair.  
  
"I thought you were a man. And when a man starts touching your ass it doesn't feel too pretty."  
  
"Yeah, well thanks for the compliment." Elise sighed and felt JP's gaze on her. "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Did my clothes break your fall?"  
  
Elise looked down under her butt and noticed that JP's shirt and pants were under her; they did in fact break her hard landing. "Yeah, actually they did." JP stared and lifted a blonde eyebrow. "WHAT?! Why are you staring at me like that?!"  
  
"If you haven't noticed," JP stood back up and grazed his hand across his silky white boxers. "I am only wearing boxers. If you seriously like my body THAT much, then I suppose you can continue to sit on my clothes."  
  
Elise got up and threw JP's jeans to him full force, hitting him smack dab in the stomach. With a few curses Elise stormed out of his room, slammed the door, and then plopped down on a couch. With her arms folded across her chest, she waited for her bare blonde peer to get dress.  
  
A few minutes later, JP walked out in a different shirt then the one Elise sat on. He was now decked in a White tee shirt with a thin black stripe cutting across the center, and khaki cargo pants that hung too low, revealing a portion of his boxers.  
  
"You felt a need to change shirt and pants?" She asked him rolling her eyes.  
  
"The ones you sat on, they suddenly smelt funny, I didn't want to get an infection so I threw them away."  
  
Elise growled as her cheeks flushed with anger. "You are extremely rude! My ass can not give you an infection!"  
  
"I suppose you are right, they cannot give ME an infection, but on the other hand my outfit was contaminated for life."  
  
JP smirked and Elise was filled with rage. "I don't need to take this shit! All I came in was to give you this." Elise took out the slip of paper and handed it to JP. "While you were sleeping and missing our lecture from Rahzel, he told us we needed to become Secret Santa's, some stupid publicity stunt for the media. Anyway, this is your person; you have to spend at least $150, and I know that won't be a problem for your budget."  
  
JP cautiously took the name from Elise and looked at the name, and he smiled. "Did you look?"  
  
"No dumbass, I didn't look! And you can't tell anyone else who you have either." JP nodded and neatly folded it back up, then safely stuck it in his pocket. He sighed and ran his fingers through his light golden hair.  
  
"I apologize for loosing my temper, Elise. I'm not good at waking up."  
  
Elise shrugged, "You're not forgiven, even though I'm actually pretty used to it. Zoe is the same way, every friggin' morning."  
  
JP started to say something but was cut short when they both heard a banging on the door. A low, muffled voice echoed through the bus as Luther shouted to be let in. "JP!" he called as again he made a mad rumbling to get inside.  
  
"I guess I should leave." Elise said as she slipped her boots on and opened the door for Luther. "I see you survived the chair."  
  
Luther laughed as he stepped in. "Yeah, I survived, but boy that chair sure didn't!"  
  
"Luther, please do not tell me you broke yet another chair?"  
  
"Um. maybe."  
  
Elise quietly slipped out of the bus as the 2 males continued to argue. She rubbed her arms to warm up. The air was now chilled as dusk crept up on Mesablanca. As she entered her own bus, she noticed Zoe and Kaori, waiting on their leather chairs for her arrival.  
  
  
  
This was a little shorter chapter, I know, but I'll make up for it in the future, I promise! Just don't hurt me!!! 


	5. Yes It's That Time Of Month Again!

Chapter 5! Weeeeeeeeee!!!! Grabs Oni from Kurumi and starts to dance. * Oni out dances me * Poo, oh well, back to the story then! :'(  
  
  
  
Zoe stood back up as Elise walked in and shut the door behind her. "What's new?" Elise asked.  
  
"Well, me and Kaori were just waiting for you to see if you wanted to go shopping with us, you know, for that gift-giving thing."  
  
Elise took out a comb and started brushing through her stylish hair. "Mm, I think I'll pass actually. I'm not really in the mood, besides it's 9 o'clock and I think I'm going to catch up on my sleep."  
  
"Suit yourself. C'mon Kaori." Zoe grabbed her coat then handed Kaori hers. After saying goodbye the two left the bus.  
  
  
  
Elise just sat in her bed; she couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She tried watching a boring sit-com, she tried listening to sappy love songs, and of course she tried counting sheep. Kaori and Zoe hadn't come back yet, she wondered how long they'd been gone and looked at the clock, it was 12:26. Elise figured there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep, so she hopped out of bed and slowly made her way into the tiny kitchen. Fixing herself a small cup of coffee, she slipped on an old pair of sneakers and stepped outside in her skimpy pajamas.  
  
"Ah," she sighed as she took a long stretch in the cool air. It felt great as the breeze swiftly sang through her hair, whirling and wrapping around her slender body. She walked for a while, finally coming to a stop and leaned on a fence. She stared down the entrance of the course, realizing that soon she would be riding this snow.  
  
"Come here often?"  
  
Elise jumped and spun around looking JP strait in his deep eyes. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to scenery.  
  
"Why are you out her so late at night?"  
  
"Why are you?" Elise shot back snottily; she was in such a relaxing mood for once. She should have known that something or in this case someone, would come ruining it.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting you then! I'll go somewhere else and breathe." JP turned and started walking back to the buses, but the Canadian surprisingly grabbed his arm to stop him. For some odd reason, Elise didn't want JP to leave just yet. She had no idea why, she thought she wanted some peace and quiet, but maybe company wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Hold on there Holeshot." She forced a smile at him. "I'm just joking you know, stay and talk." JP eyed her suspiciously before leaning against the fence and stared out at Mesablanca as well. Minutes slowly passes as either boarder said a word, Elise was getting annoyed as the silence continued.  
  
"I said stay and talk, if you're trying to be telepathic with my mind I think the reception is bad."  
  
"I was thinking,"  
  
"Wow! JP thinks! That's a first." JP shot a glare at the blonde and Elise rolled her eyes. "Fine, sorry, you were saying?"  
  
"Why were you pulling my sheets off of me?" He blurted, slightly blushing. Elise instantly turned the same shade as the Frenchman, as she started playing with her fingers. There was no easy way for her to say this, and she flat out knew it.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if you were, oh god, well, you know what I mean."  
  
JP shook his head, dumbfounded. "No, actually I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were naked or not." 'There,' Elise thought, 'I said it.'  
  
The wealthy man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Are, are you okay? Wow, usually women don't go that far to see my dick."  
  
Elise gave JP the you-have-got-to-be-joking look. "I wasn't looking for your 2 inched equipment. I just didn't want you to come running out of bed bare-assed, so I just wanted to see if you were wearing boxers."  
  
"Sure." JP smirked at Elise who was getting angry; he couldn't help but to become amused at her mood swings.  
  
"Listen cock mouth, can we just drop it? I'm not interested in you or your money so quit trying! What makes you think you can get me?" Elise raised an eyebrow as JP gazed into her eyes, curling his lips into a rather attractive smile. 'No.' she told herself. She knew what he was doing, and he can't drag her in this easily, not without some sort of fight. JP's eyes widened suddenly as he looked down at her lower half, and a disgusted look was smeared across his face.  
  
"Yucky!" he squealed in a high-pitched girly voice, and Elise clenched her fists as JP slowly backed away, his hand slapped over his mouth.  
  
"What the hell JP?" JP just stared as he trembled slightly. "What is it? Did wittle bitty spoiled French boy suddenly piss his pants?"  
  
"God no," he barely choked the words out, "But that is the most vile thing I have ever witnessed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You better call a plumber because your pussy is having one helluva leak!" Elise looked down at her PJ's and noticed one HUGE blood stain.  
  
"Ohmigod," she murmured quickly, she never even felt the blood pour out.  
  
"This definitely explains your bitchy mood." JP just stared at the model having a fit, flinging and kicking up a storm of snow to go along with her feelings.  
  
"Shut the hell up Jeanie!" Elise screamed as she wrapped her hands into fists and tried to land a punch on one of JP's eyes, or at least somewhere on his face. JP quickly dodged the attack with little effort by ducking under her flying fist and stylishly spun around behind her. Loosing her balance, the Canadian woman fell and rolled onto a bunch of rocks and snow. JP actually felt pity for the female boarder as her eyes filled up with tears as she stumbled back onto her feet. The Frenchman sighed, as he knew he would regret giving her such an expensive item, but he admitted defeat to himself as he unzipped his windbreaker. "Here," he muttered in his heavy accent.  
  
Elise was so furious she couldn't even look at him; she was so humiliated and in front of a rich preppy that she knew would spread the embarrassment to anyone and everyone he passed. "Leave me alone, Arsenault!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the hot tears boiling.  
  
"I will, just cover that mess up so I won't have any nightmares." He took her hand and placed his jacket in her hand. Opening her eyes and clearing her vision, Elise saw JP's windbreaker lying in her hand. "Wrap it around your waist and for my sake hurry woman!"  
  
Elise took the two sleeves and tied it around her small waist. Realizing that JP was still there, she figured that she better say thanks. "Thank you," she muttered under her breath as she rubbed her bare arms nervously.  
  
"Let's head back to the buses and you can put a plug in." Elise nodded and started following the blonde man who already started walking. About 5 minutes of stares and glares the 2 made their way back to Elise's bus. Elise turned to JP.  
  
"The lights are off, Zoe and Kaori are still gone."  
  
"Where did they run off too?"  
  
"Shopping. Anyway, thanks for your jacket. I'll clean it up and give it back to you in a few days." JP smiled and said what she thought was goodbye in French. Stepping up on her stairs, she pulled the handle, but it didn't open. Locked. "Oh shit!"  
  
JP was only about 10 feet away when he heard Elise swear, turning back around he saw her struggling to open her door. "Issues?" he asked her sarcastically.  
  
Elise chuckled a little and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I forgot my key, and the door is kind of locked." JP slapped his palm on his forehead.  
  
  
  
Elise stood watching JP as he took out a few excess blankets out of a small closet and spread them out on his couch. She was wearing one of his baggy t- shirts, and a pair of black jeans with a belt to hold them on her. JP gave her three pairs of thick socks to "use," she unlaced a shoelace from her sneaker and tied the socks to her underwear. He also made her line the bottom of his good jeans with socks as well. He tried to convince her to go over to Seeiah and ask for a clean pair of underwear, but Elise refused; she didn't want to be anywhere near Marisol.  
  
JP finished the couch up and then motioned for the menstruating Canuck to sit down. "I think it's safe for you to sit without permanently staining anything valuable."  
  
Elise sighed and rolled her eyes as she took a seat. The Frenchman plopped down beside her and grabbed the remote. He clicked the button and the T.V. flashed on and Elise jumped slightly as the speaker behind her poured out the decibels.  
  
"Never witnessed surround sound before?" He asked, adding in his trademark smirk.  
  
"Yes, actually I have. It's just I didn't notice the huge speaker right behind my head, that's all." Elise sighed as she leaned her head back on the comfy couch. JP was vigorously changing the channels at an annoyingly high speed, the colors of the different stations blending together with one blur. "Don't you have any movies?"  
  
"Yeah, tons. Let me guess, you want to watch Charlie's Angels?"  
  
The model smiled and nodded 'yes' as JP got up popped the movie in the DVD player. "Where's Luther?" she asked pulling an afghan blanket over her legs.  
  
"Huh, who knows? He probably got drunk and stole a motorcycle. Now remember, you're not camping here overnight, just until Zoe and Kaori come back and open the door."  
  
Elise rolled her blue eyes, "Like I would even want to fall asleep here anyway." He sat back down and Elise shut up as previews from upcoming movies started filling the screen. She looked at JP whose lids were heavy and half closed, he noticed her looking at him and hesitantly turned his head in her destination. "Um, thanks for the clothes, I don't think this is comfortable for either one of us."  
  
JP smiled and reassuringly placed his hand on her knee. "Do not worry Elise, I won't tell." 


	6. Seeiah's Gift... Check!

Luther was exhausted. He slowly trudged his weight as best he could back to the bus, carrying 2 shopping bags, one in each hand. Unfortunately, he had Seeiah to buy for. Not only did he have no idea of anything about her, but also they both couldn't stand to be in each other's sight. Luther grinned demonically as he looked at the absolute perfect gift. Rogaine: For Women. He didn't know what else to get her! He didn't have a clue of anything else, and he needed to buy $150 worth of things, so he just bought about 8 bottles. He figured that way she wouldn't have to have that nasty shaved head. He finally reached his bus that he shared with JP after about a 10-minute walk, JP would be so proud; he exercised! Opening the door, he entered and noticed JP sleeping on the couch. He rolled his eyes and sighed at the smaller man in a sitting position on the couch, the credits playing from Charlie's Angels blazing out from the TV screen. He tiptoed into his own messy room and stuffed the Rogaine under his untidy bed. He grabbed the mattress and lifted his body up, stretching and cracking his bones and muscles tiredly. He yawned and entered into the main room, where JP stirred in his sleep.  
  
"Hey boss, wake up!" Luther shook his friend gently on the shoulder has JP moaned slightly, his eyes slowly creaking open. JP had told him several weeks ago to never let him fall asleep on the couch, supposedly it threw his back out of whack, or so he said.  
  
"Elise?" JP's hands felt the spot next to him was empty, as his vision adjusted to the lighting he noticed her boots were gone; she left. Besides the entire bus, JP saw the second largest thing, Luther. "Oh, hello Luther. Where did you run off too?"  
  
Luther shrugged as he took a seat next to his wealthy French peer. "Off looking for that freakin' gift thing."  
  
"Find what you were looking for?"  
  
Luther grinned excitingly. "Yah baby! It's actually greater than I expected!" JP stood up and stretched his arms out.  
  
"What is the time?"  
  
"Uh," Luther glanced at his wristwatch. "It's 3:56." JP nodded and walked back into his room, closing the door. He was still very tired and it was hard for him to be the very best if he was the slightest bit uncomfortable. Pulling off his shirt and pants, he yanked the covers off of his bed, set his alarm, and lied down, drifting back into his sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eddie grinned as the warm morning air of Mesablanca gave his orange hair that extra bounce. He strapped his board onto his feat and was about to kick off when Elise called out to him.  
  
"Hey Eddie! Wait up!" Eddie spun around and blushed lightly as he stopped himself from speeding down the track. Elise was snowboarding her way down to him, and sprayed him with a layer of snow when she slid to a stop. Elise laughed. "Sorry about that Eddie!"  
  
Eddie brushed the snow and ice off of his shirt and arms, and straitened himself up. "It's alright Elise! Now, how about we take a run on this track?"  
  
"Why else would I be down here for?"  
  
"To see me?" Eddie gazed at her under his sunglasses. He really, really liked Elise; she was so amazing at times. But he knew not to go to far with flirting, he didn't want her to know the truth just yet.  
  
Elise laughed again and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I was hoping. Now let's go before the snow melts!" With that, Elise pushed off with her BX board and Eddie, dumbfounded, followed. He figured he'd stay behind her, that way she'd be happy, and he'd be happy. She'd win, and he would get to see her behind the whole way down.  
  
  
  
Moby sat on a wooden bench outside the lodge, waxing his board up. He was hoping everything would go well on the track today, it had been almost a year since he had last ridden it. He set his board down for a moment as he saw Zoe approach him, 2 cappuccinos in her hand. She was wearing her hair a little different; it was pulled back in a mid-ponytail, with black and red streaks painted on it. He liked it, a lot. He flashed her a smile and moved down the bench, making room for her to sit down.  
  
"Hey there Moby, Whatcha doing?" Zoe handed him the drink and sat down beside him.  
  
"Thank you much, mate. I'm just waxing me board for today's practice." He took the cover off the cappuccino and blew on it, watching the steam floating upwards.  
  
"So where is everyone?"  
  
Moby shrugged and sipped the steaming liquid. Zoe chuckled as the black man quickly pulled the cup away, waving air on his burnt tongue. "Hehe, burnt me tongue!" He scooped up a small handful of snow and dabbed it on his tongue.  
  
"Better?" Zoe asked, still amused by his carelessness.  
  
Moby nodded and set the cappuccino on the ground beside his board. "I'll just wait 'til it cools a bit." Zoe stared at the ground and kicked her feat back and forth. "So, what's been new in your life?"  
  
Zoe sighed and brushed her finger against her chin. "Well, Marisol has been keeping me up all night lately. You know, with her bus being beside mine and all." Now that she mentioned it, Moby could really see the bags under her eyes.  
  
"That's a mighty shame. Have you eavesdropped on her?"  
  
"Eh, I've tried. But you just hear these murmurs. She stays up really late talking to someone, but it isn't Seeiah."  
  
"Hmm, I don't know then mate." Moby lifted his board back up and took a look at it. It was waxed and polished enough; it should hold him up until the Semi-Finals. "What do you say Zoe, how about we take a ride now?"  
  
Zoe smirked and stood up. "Sure, just let me grab my board." 


	7. Brodi and Marisol?

Yes, yes, I know it's been a long time and all, but I've been lazy and I've been struck by Writer's block. But, here's chapter 7, love it or hate it!  
  
  
  
Days passed, and practices were getting longer. It was now only 2 more days until the Quarterfinals, and nobody was more ready than Elise. She'd been spending most of her time there now, preparing, and avoiding. Ever since that fateful and embarrassing day with JP, she couldn't face him. Not that it really mattered; of course she didn't care what other people thought, especially a man. She didn't have time for any silly boys; she was a busy woman and all. But still, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. Elise sighed as the hot sun hung high in the still air. She was sitting on her bus steps, just watching the scenery. The boarders were at lunch right now at the lodge, and after that they'd all be back on the slopes. She wasn't very hungry; she ate a lot for breakfast, almost too much.  
  
Elise turned her head to a slight noise behind the bus, slowly rising to her feet and descending towards the decibels. She figured it was just an official, but she was bored and had nothing better to do, so she checked it out. As Elise peeked behind the protection of her bus, she made a disgusted grumble at what she saw. Marisol, just the girl she really wanted to see. What a waste! Standing up and walking the whole 7 feet to find Marisol talking on a cell phone, what a total destruction of energy.  
  
"Now remember," The Latin woman spoke quietly in her cellular, "nobody must find out." Elise's ears perked up, and she got interested. She decided to stick around for a while longer. Hopefully she'd find something interesting to get back at her rival for the ring incident. Marisol giggled and reached into her pocket, pulling out her shades. "I love you too Brodi!" Elise gagged right then and there. BRODI? MARISOL? TOGETHER?!  
  
  
  
Psymon was slumped down into his chair, poking at his food. Hot dogs and macaroni, again for the 3rd freaking day. 'This is like junior high all over again.' Psymon thought to himself. 'At least the school's food was half edible.'  
  
"Hey there, Stark. Mind if I sit next to you? You're all by yourself and the other tables are full." Psymon looked up at the voice to see Seeiah. She didn't give him a chance to reply and sat down across from him. The crazy Canadian raised his brows.  
  
"You're actually sitting by me?"  
  
"It looks that way doesn't it?"  
  
"And Alone! I'm impressed. I hope you know I don't let just anyone sit next to ME." Psymon grabbed his fork and set a piece of stale macaroni on the end. Balling his fist, he slammed his hand down on the fork, causing the noodle to fly up and land on Seeiah's anti-haired head.  
  
"Eek!" Seeiah jumped up, maniacally slapping the cheese off her head. She glared at Psymon who immediately started cackling. She stormed off towards the lady's room and left Psymon alone again. He frowned. He actually enjoyed the small amount of time socializing; he was surprised she actually came less than 10 feet to him. Usually, everyone kept his or her distances, except Zoe of course. But she was usually off with that damn Englishman, Moby. He really wished she cared for him more; he would even make an attempt to act normal, but only for her. He stared at the so-called food in front of him, and he suddenly lost his appetite. He winced as he looked over at Luther, who was chomping away at the hot dogs, and spewing crumbs everywhere. He chuckled as he saw JP, Mac, and Kaori, at the end of the table, trying their best to dodge the fragments of food flying their way. Psymon again frowned, he really wished at times he was 'one of the guys.' But this was just who he was, and he couldn't change that.  
  
  
  
Mac covered his head in frustration and annoyance; he tried his best from letting the flying particles from Luther's huge yap from hitting Kaori. He had no idea that any human could eat so violently! He glanced over at JP, who was obviously embarrassed by his friend's actions. Mac's respect actually barely went up for JP; he didn't realize how bad he actually had it living with Luther. 'If I had as much money as he,' Mac thought, 'I'd buy Luther is own bus.'  
  
As Luther licked his plate clean, he let out this awful belch that had a scent, which resembled a fart. JP slammed his head on the table and rolled it around. Kaori looked extremely unhealthy, well at least the crisis was over.  
  
"Hey Cooks!" Luther called, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I want 5 more wieners! And throw in a Bud light while you're at it!"  
  
"That is it Luther! Enough with the disturbance!" JP stood up, and motioned for Kaori and Mac to follow. Both instantly jumped up and walked out the door with him. JP usually wouldn't ask Mac or Kaori to go anywhere with him, he didn't care for them too much. Besides, he was 9 years older, so he wasn't all peachy with hanging out with some kids. But, he just couldn't leave them with Luther, unsupervised. Even he wasn't that cruel.  
  
Their boards were all leaning against the outside wall of the lodge. They grabbed theirs and started lacing them up. Kaori and Mac started chatting about less disgusting things, while JP kept quiet to himself. He laced up his boots, strapped on his board, and quickly slid away from the 2 teens. He noticed Elise, with her board at the top of the course. She turned around, facing him, and quickly turned away.  
  
"Elise, how about I kick your butt at a little showoff competition?" JP smirked. Elise glared at him from under her sunglasses, her face showing a little more of a wicked edge than usual. JP turned his head to the side. "I don't like that look."  
  
Elise chuckled in her icy cold laugh. "Oh, I've just gotten a piece of information about Marisol. All I have to do now is twist it a little and make it evil. And evil is what I do best."  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" JP asked, his accent thickening. "You know I enjoy watching my ex-becoming uncomfortable."  
  
Elise smirked, "Maybe later. Right now I'm going to kick your ass with tricks." Elise shoved the Frenchman down and raced onward, laughing at him cussing at her. She was determined to beat him. 


End file.
